1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates to soda dispensers and more particularly to a countertop mount and soda dispenser for standard 2 liter soda bottles.
2. Prior art
Typically, regular 2 liter soda bottles are fitted with a variety of sealing/dispenser tops to facilitate pouring and retention of effervescence within the beverage. These tops, while useful as seals and pourers, do not make the handling of the soda bottle easier. Typically, a 2 liter soda bottle is constructed of flexible plastic material which must be managed carefully to avoid spilling the beverage. The weight and size of the bottle make one-hand pouring almost impossible even for individuals with large strong hands. Children, with great difficulty and often with unexpected results, will attempt to pour from the bottle into a cup or other receptacle. Soda dispensers in fast food restaurants and other commercial locations, utilize a system of pressurized tanks of soda feeding a convenient dispenser head which is easily managed with one hand. The essence of these dispensers is a simple valve operated by a stirrup against which a drinking cup is pressed.
The present invention seeks to make standard 2 liter soda bottles as easy to use as the commercial dispensers by connecting the bottle to a mounting stand having a stirrup activated valve to dispense the beverage.
A mounting stand is provided having a stable support base and facility for one or more soda bottles to mounted over a simple dispensing valve.
A primary object of the invention is to permit the controlled dispensing of liquid beverages from a standard 2 liter bottle by one hand operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide storage for one or more beverage bottles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable soda dispenser for use at a variety of locations.
A further object of the invention is to insulate the beverage container so as to maintain the beverage at a suitable temperature for drinking.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simple means for attaching and detaching soda bottles in order to maintain a fresh supply of soda.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means whereby liquid can be dispensed from the bottle without the bottle collapsing as the liquid is poured.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable means by which fresh soda bottles can be attached without having to be inverted (and spilling liquid thereby)